What Best Friends are For
by MakeItHale
Summary: A response to two prompts for Levy Mcgarden Appreciation Week:fashion and brotp. It's a modern day New York AU :) Read, review, and all hail the Queen! lol


**Hey y'all :) long time no write. Finals week came out of nowhere and punched me in the gut, but it's summer now! I will definitely be writing more. Each chapter will be a response to the prompts for 2015 Levy Mcgarden Appreciation Week (May 3rd-May 9th) Check tumblr for more info at levymcgardenappreciation . Please review! I love them so much because through them readers turn into actual people rather than just numbers on a screen. So... yeah :) enjoy! Oh! and contact me if you want to be my beta. I would certainly love having one. On to the story...**

 **Day 1 and 2: Fashion/Brotp**

My knuckles started to protest five minutes ago, yet I continue my incessant knocking. If there's one thing I hate more than plagiarism and poor editing it's being late.

"Lu-chan! You've been in there for over an hour! Accept the fact that perfection is an illusion and be done already. We're going to be late for our dinner reservations and I don't trust Natsu by himself at that restaurant. There are candles on every table. Need I say more?"

Faster than you can say "pyromaniac" Lucy pushes open the door, shimmies into her cream pea coat, and is currently struggling with a pair of navy stilettos. Her hands are shaking and if her teeth don't break because of how tight her jaw is clenched I'll be shocked. I slowly make my way across our living room to stand beside her. I place my hand on her shoulder as gently as possible, yet she still flinches. I knew tonight would be rough for her but I would've never guessed to this extent.

"Woah! I don't want you to break an ankle before the evening has even started. We've got a lot of walking ahead of us. Take a deep breath, okay?"

Her shoulders visibly relax as she drops onto the hardwood floor. She leans her back against the wall behind her and lets out all of that pent up stress in one long and heavy sigh. Her head lowers in what I can only describe as defeat although I'm not sure what battle she's lost. Instead of being clenched, her shoulders are now lightly shaking.

"Lu… don't cry" I slide down next to her and snake an arm around her shoulders."Oh come here. What's wrong?"

I met Lucy at an art museum three years ago and we've been best friends ever since. She was an aspiring fashion designer and I'm an aspiring author. Note the key words in that last sentence: "aspiring", "was", and "am". Anyways, there's something about the arts that bring people together. We're both really creative people although in different genres which is even more awesome, I think, because we're constantly getting inspiration from each other. Last year we combined our resources and bought a decent sized apartment in the Garment DIstrict in the heart of midtown Manhattan. We were still struggling to pay rent and being super excited about work no one else would appreciate until December 7th. Lucy was contacted by the one and only Mirajane Strauss. As in grammy award winning, pop princess, and animal activist Mirajane. She wanted Lucy to make her a dress for a glamorous fundraiser gala. Lucy could not stop smiling! Even when she poked herself with a needle or had to re-start she would shrug it off and whistle a happy tune. I was the same way just less smiley. She was finally getting the recognition she deserves! After the gala, Lucy's email and phone started to blow up with requests. She went from a nobody to a somebody all because of one dress. I understand why. It was her best work to date and something extremely unexpected for Mira. Mira's known for poofy period dresses and bubblegum pink. Lucy's shimmering gunmetal gray creation was everything but those things. The rich, velvety darkness of the dress contrasted so beautifully with her pale skin, but there's more. It's not a secret that Mira has an amazing rack. It makes straight girls drool for crying out loud! But, people forget about her other great qualities. Lucy made a dress with a high neckline and long sleeves. It flowed over the curves of her body so beautifully until the gray melted in a pool around her feet. The dazzle for this dress, Lucy says every outfit needs a dazzle factor, was the slit. That thing showed so much of Mira's leg that it wasn't showing just her leg anymore. The media went bananas. Who knew Mira had such great legs?! Who knew she could look so sensual and graceful at the same time!? The bubblegum pop princess had officially blossomed into Pop Queen and just in time for her new and shocking album titled "Satan Soul". It's dark and sultry tones,like the dress, were everything people would not have described Mira with before the gala. Mira and Lucy became fast friends. She visits here quite often actually. She even helped arrange Lucy's first fashion week show which just happens to be tonight. There were a few bumps along the way which is to be expected I guess. Sometimes I thought it would be canceled altogether... Oh no. It couldn't be…

"Has it been cancelled…?" My question comes out as a whisper. It's a terrifying notion.

Her reaction assures me this is not the case. Her head whips up and turns to face me. She's sporting a look of both shock and anger that sends shivers down my spine.

"Of course not! Mira would never let me down like that. We're friends." She smiles at this, thank goodness!

"So, what's the problem?"

"I don't even know, Lev. It's just so much so fast. What if everyone hates the show? I can't help but wonder what else I could've done. I'm just… so scared. I miss when you were the only critic I had to impress. I miss the living room fashion shows with all of our friends as models. I miss dreaming about this and romanticizing it." I can barely hear her. Her voice is quivering.

"Is it not what you dreamed it would be?" I ask.

"It's so much more than what I've dreamed, Levy. So much… I'm so proud of this collection. I got to combine my love for astrology with my love for fashion. There's just so much love! I'm putting myself on that runway tonight for the entire world to see. If they don't like me I don't know if I'll be able to take it. Yesterday I couldn't have been more excited, but now I'm terrified. I'm finally getting the chance to live out my dreams and I'm ruining it."

I need to fix this. I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do yet, but I've got a semblance of an idea. I stand up and rush over to her sewing room/bed room. The room is so empty compared to how it's been the past few months as she's labored over her collection. There are only two pieces hanging on the metal rack by the window because they needed to be cut from the show. Lucy tried to explain the importance of coherency and length of the show and I don't know what else. It's her world not mine.

I grab a strapless white jump suit that has hand sewn silver and gold beading all over it and rush into my room. I quickly strip from the orange skirt and white button up that I was originally planning on wearing in order to put on Lucy's creation. The legs are way too long so I roll the ends under. Other than the length I have very few complaints about the fit. Thank goodness the models Lucy chose aren't crazy tall. The next things to come off are my headband and the hair ties keeping my hair in twin hair is wild, curly, and free just like the models will be wearing it tonight. A few minutes of searching later I find a pair of gold, sparkly flats that I've never had an excuse to wear before now. After one last look in the mirror I exit my bedroom. Lucy's look of confusion melts upon seeing my change. New tears spill onto her cheeks, but they're definitely not the sad kind. She jumps up from the floor and crushes me in a bear hug.

"Thank you so much! You always know exactly what to do when I'm upset."

I'm so grateful she's happy now. No one is ruining today for her and that includes her self. At least, not if I have any say in the matter. I push myself out of her embrace in order to look her in the eye.

"Look at what I'm wearing. Just take a second to absorb how drop dead gorgeous this jumpsuit is. YOU made it! You haven't always been the most confident girl even if you should be. There are many nights I can recall where I've had to hold you as you sobbed or keep you from throwing plates. I've been with you through it all. I've put bandaids on your bleeding fingers. I've let you use me as mannequin. I've forced you to take breaks from sewing to eat. Most importantly, however, I've been a firsthand witness to your love and dedication. You paid your way through fashion school. You pull all nighters to stare at the night sky for inspiration. You amaze celebrities with your work is stunning! Mira thinks so, Natsu thinks so, I think so, and I know others will too. It's impossible to please everyone so focus on those who really matter. Focus on your friends, family,and, most importantly, focus on you. You deserve tonight! So be happy and enjoy it, please. It's a first of many I'm sure." I grab her hand and lead her to the door. "Now let's get going. It's way past our dinner reservation, but we can still grab Panera before you need to start setting up. It's a good thing your show starts really late."

She's laughing and smiling as we walk out of the apartment arm in arm. I can relax now that my best friend is happy again.

On our way to Panera we run into Natsu who successfully got himself kicked out of the restaurant for lighting napkins on fire. By wrapping an arm around Lucy's shoulders and giving her quick peck on the forehead he gives Lucy the rest of what she needs that I can't provide. He never asks why we didn't show up. He never asks Lucy about the show. He focuses solely on right now, with her. If they don't end up getting married I'll be severely disappointed.

The rest of the night goes perfectly. The hair and makeup on every model was done exactly how Lucy envisioned it. There weren't any technical difficulties. No piece was wrinkled or torn. Every member in the audience, including the normally stoic critics, had a look of wonder on their faces. Then, at the end, when Lucy came out behind her collection she pulled me from the audience to walk beside her, to live her dream with her. The light reflected off of my jumpsuit and illuminated her as we walked. I was more than happy to let the light shine on her. My time would come someday, but right now it's hers. It's what best friends are for.


End file.
